Babysitting
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Emily and James have to watch Percy whilst Gordon and Molly go on holiday. *request for tate310*


A request for tate310, and this time, this story is in a humanized AU- because I really wanted to try something different.

...

The Fat Controller was very pleased with how Gordon and Molly had been working over the last few weeks on the North Western Railway, so he decided to return the favour.

"I have arranged for you two to go to York for five days for a holiday, seeing as you've worked so hard," He told the couple one bright morning. Gordon and Molly were thrilled at the news.

"Thank you, sir!" Gordon said grandly, puffing out his chest pompously. Molly took hold of his hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"You'll get the chance to meet with your brother while you're there," the Fat Controller added warmly. Gordon was thrilled at the chance to catch up with his famous younger brother, Scott.

"We are very much looking forward to it sir!" Molly told him happily, clapping her slender hands in delight.

"I'm glad to hear it," Said the Fat Controller smiling cordially, before getting into his car and driving away.

...

"Can you believe we're going to York, dear?" Gordon beamed, practically bouncing on his heels like an excited child. Molly smiled fondly at this endearing quirk, before giving him a serious look.

"Um, dear, we do need to tell the children." She reminded him.

"Oh, right," The man in blue faltered. "So- we need someone to look after Percy, don't we...?"

"I think James would manage it," Molly offered, already with an idea of what her husband would say.

"I think Edward should do it! He's far more responsible!" Gordon snorted indignantly, still thinking about James' often arrogant, even reckless behaviour in the past, but his wife glanced at him.

"Darling, Edward's got his hands full on his Branchline. He told me that Bill and Ben are being even more mischievous than usual." She said firmly. She was hoping to give her hot headed son a chance to prove himself- and Edward really was too overworked as it was without them tossing him more responsibility.

"Hm...Those devils," Gordon mused, his brows knitting into a frown. "What about Henry?" he asked hopefully.

"He's ill," Molly reminded him, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Victor said he'll be off work for a while."

"Ah- I forgot," Gordon said sheepishly. "Well?"

"Everyone else is very busy, love- except James." The blonde woman said firmly. "Really, love, you must trust James. He has matured since...well _, that time_."

"Oh, fine!" Gordon relented. But, he was only willing to concede on one condition, he told his beloved.

"Which is, Gordon?" Molly asked, hoping it was reasonable and fair to James.

"Emily has to help James." He said. He had great faith in their only daughter.

Molly, realising that the compromise was essential in order for them to go, agreed. Now that meant they just had to tell the two their job for the next five days whilst the holiday commenced.

...

Later that evening at Tidmouth, Molly and Gordon were telling James, Emily and Percy. Edward couldn't come, as he was working at Brendam, and Henry was not allowed out of hospital yet.

"Now, children, your mother and I are away to York for a few days," Said Gordon proudly.

"So, James, Emily, we are putting you in charge of Percy whilst we're away." Molly continued.

"Alright, Mom- we'll manage it, no problem!" Emily said brightly. James, however, wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure we've got this, Emily?" He asked nervously.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get it," Muttered Emily. "I mean, there's two of us, and one of him."

James nodded in agreement- but he remained uncertain at how this was going to go. He knew that Percy was a good child on the whole, but easily bored and cheeky at times. How was this going to go?

...

The next morning, Molly and Gordon caught an express train to the Mainland from Knapford Station. James, Emily and Percy arrived to see their parents off and wish them a good trip, before turning to each other.

"Well, Em, what have you got to do?" James asked her.

"I've got my scrap run to Crock," She replied, folding her arms and smirking at her brother. "What do you have, brother mine?"

"Well..." James had a train to collect to take to the Waste Dump, but he didn't want to admit such an undignified job. Such menial work was below a man of his...his reputation, or even his fabulousness!

"I'm taking the Express while Dad's away!" He boasted- just as a large black engine steamed into the station, driven by an older Japanese man, who waved at them.

"Ha!" Emily retorted, seeing James' face go bright red at Hiro's ill-timed arrival. She burst out laughing as his cheeks went redder than his own hair. "You've so got something terrible, James!" She teased.

"James has to deliver a train to the Waste Dump!" Percy peeped, and Emily's laughs turned into echoing howls of mirth.

James scowled at his siblings. "How dare you!" He huffed, folding his arms and turning away from his brother and sister.

"Oh come on, James- it's just a job," Said Emily, as she struggled to regain her composure again. "So, Percy, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Answered Percy. "I've not got a job."

"How is that?" Emily asked.

"Something went wrong with the Fat Controller's timetable," Sighed Percy, miserably. "Somehow I didn't end up with a job to do at the moment, and I'm not due on Thomas' Branchline for an hour and a half! I'll be so bored until then!" He squeaked.

"...unless you are someone's back engine!" Emily offered, looking at James meaningfully. "It will give you something to do, and one of us company."

"That's a great idea, Emily!" James said happily.

"Well, I'm going to Crock's Scrapyard, and you definitely know where he's going," She smirked knowingly at James, who scowled back at her. "We'll let you choose."

Percy looked between both, weighing his options. He was close friends with Reg, on the one hand, and Crock was on Edward's Branchline- so he might get to see his oldest brother if he's lucky.

On the other hand, he feels sorry for James going for the Waste Dump, now that he thinks about it. Though Whiff and Scruff are friendly men to work with, a trip to the Dump was usually regarded as a punishment to regular engines, for it was smelly, boring and, in their eyes, degrading.

"I'll go with James," he decided at last, much to the surprise of his siblings.

"Are you sure, Percy?" Emily asked in surprise, her eyes widening. Percy nodded affirmatively at his big sister.

"...alright, then, Percy, you're with James. I'll see you two later, okay?"

"Okay, then- goodbye Emily!" The two brothers called, waving out of their engines' cabs as Emily drove her powerful Stirling engine away.

James turned to Percy, with a look of gratitude. "Percy...thanks for wanting to help me," he said.

"Hey, anytime James," Percy beamed back at his big brother, and with that, the two males pulled out of Knapford and set off to collect the rubbish train together.

For the rest of that time that their parents were away, Emily and James would ensure that Percy would get extra work, along with some time to play with Thomas.

And when Gordon and Molly returned, they found everything relatively normal- with several mishaps, of course.

But it was certainly good to be home, they agreed privately, as they watched Emily and Percy work together in the yards without fuss or trouble.


End file.
